


【Damidick】偷袭02

by Sporophore



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporophore/pseuds/Sporophore
Summary: *投喂友人的系列二，依旧是毫无考证的设定，恐OOC土下座。*达米安偷袭迪克的公寓，然而迪克并没有发现达米安在看着他，含糖。





	【Damidick】偷袭02

迪克转动钥匙，迫不及待的把自己从门缝里挤了进去。他甩掉鞋子后拖沓的向前迈了几步，然后径直倒在沙发堆成小山的衣服堆上，在几秒艰难的呼吸后他把脸从织物里抬起来。窗外的月光非常明亮，他没有拉窗帘，雾蓝色的月光铺陈在客厅的浅色木质地板上，静的不可思议。

疲惫的年轻躯体感觉到一阵虚无，力气从四肢百骸流失，白天的工作和夜晚的冒险耗费了过多精力和体力，而他好不容易回到属于自己的鸟巢。只要一分钟，让他停下来好好喘息一下就好。迪克像一只没有脊柱的软体动物似的在沙发上蠕动了一会，寻找了一个更加舒服的姿势让自己瘫倒在堆积的脏衣服上。

迪克的蓝眼珠像两只易碎的玻璃球一样毫无目的的在眼眶里打着滚，四处游荡的目光在淡奶酪色的月亮上停留了一会，他有些饿了。他在高楼间飞翔，在肮脏污秽的小巷里追逐罪犯，迎面而来的气流和奔跑都加快了热量的消耗速度。肾上腺素像一场席卷海滩的狂潮，而他则是被风暴洗劫一空后死气沉沉的海滩。大概是因为天气转暖的缘故布鲁德海文萧索了一阵的罪犯们开始蠢蠢欲动，这让迪克腾不出时间为橱柜和冰箱做好补给工作。今天他赶到超市的时候已经错过了最后的营业时间，这意味着他的食物不仅在今晚捉襟见肘，而且明早他也要饿肚子。迪克有那么一会，陷入了自怨自艾的悲观情绪当中，饿肚子会让人缺乏斗志，哪怕是超级英雄。迪克在沙发上发出一阵可怜的怪叫，这种声音哀怨又滑稽，大概是他从泰图斯那里学来的，但泰图斯可不会饿肚子，阿尔弗雷德会把它喂得饱饱的，想到这里迪克又哀伤的呜咽了两声。

他用两根手指把紧贴身体的特殊布料提了起来，然后松手。布料轻轻弹回皮肤，汗液差不多快要蒸干了，但皮肤上留下了一阵干痒的紧缩感，那些是随着汗液析出体外的盐分。今天他追着一个罪犯狂奔了三个街区，在满是垃圾和呕吐物的小巷里疯狂竞赛。好极了，他在垃圾回收点和那个混蛋干了一架：在变质腐烂的蔬果、发馊的残羹和纸屑里把那个混蛋压在身下狠狠揍了两拳，让他在垃圾里做着不着边际的美梦。

比起去橱柜找点食物充饥迪克此刻更迫切的需要一个热水澡，他的公寓里虽然有一点乱，但这不意味着他就是一个不爱干净的人。墙上的挂钟显示已过零点，如果这个时候他开启那台工作时轰鸣不止的洗衣机他一定会被投诉的。鉴于他回得总是这样晚，这让他不得不把所有脏衣服堆积到周末一次性洗清。如果收到布鲁斯的邀请，迪克会在做家事和回哥谭赴约之间艰难的抉择一会，然后扔下凌乱的房间兴高采烈的踏上回哥谭的路。别责难他，至少垃圾他还是会倒的，他可从来没有因为这种小事影响到他的工作和事业。

每到这个时候迪克不由得羡慕起布鲁斯来，还有那个即将继承布鲁斯一切的男孩，达米安 韦恩。他们不需要工作，而且会有阿尔弗雷德替他们料理好生活，不需要面对空荡荡的冰箱、堆成小山的脏衣服。尤其是达米安，那个想要提前长大的男孩是不会明白成年人需要面对什么样的琐碎，而这些纷繁复杂的可怕细节是如何把一个爱做梦的少年逐渐变成一个死气沉沉的无聊大人。

迪克想起来那些他穿着披风的日子，虽然沉重又疲惫，但还是值得回忆的：男孩粗硬的短发扎进他的手心里，微妙的挠着他带薄茧的掌心和心脏最柔软的那一部分。达米安同他的父亲一样特殊——布鲁斯是他唯一的蝙蝠侠，而达米安是他唯一的罗宾。达米安会躲开他的手，偶尔也会无视那只锲而不舍的揉着他脑袋的手。男孩会发出他标志性的嗤声来表达他的不屑，但迪克看得见男孩扭到一边的脸上带着可爱的红晕，尤其是在他表扬罗宾的时候，男孩的脸像壁炉里烧红的炭火。当迪克将掌心贴上男孩柔软的脸颊询问他是否在发热时，他看见男孩用恼羞成怒的表情瞪着他，龇起牙活像一只被激怒了的小野兽，他明白，达米安只不过是害羞了而已。

迪克傻笑了一会，慢慢从沙发上支起身子，发出了一声遗憾的长叹，从那些温柔的回忆里把自己推向现实。迪克把脸埋在手心里用力搓揉了一阵，强打着精神撑起膝盖离开沙发。他要进行一个快速的淋浴，然后随便补充点能量再美美的睡一阵。迪克慢吞吞的把外套袖子从胳膊上扯下来，接着去脱那层薄薄的紧身衣。月光洒在迪克的身上，紧实健美的肌肉在暧昧的蓝光下下看起来格外撩人。他磨蹭着撑起贴身的布料，企图挽留被空气带走的热量，嘴中发出些颇不情愿地轻哼来。他把上衣扔在脚下，用手捏了捏自己的腰部，托日夜操劳的福分他又瘦了不少，连在街上执勤的时候摸他屁股的变态也少了几个。迪克比划了一阵，开始去扯自己的裤子。他慢吞吞的抓住边缘向下拉动，这实在是考验人的意志，乳酸在身上的肌肉里肆虐，让他变得更加不情愿。他用脚踝蹬着布料，徒劳的蹭着紧贴小腿的夜翼制服，最后他不得不弯下腰去把它们拽下去——

咔嚓。

迪克确定他听见了一个清脆的声音，就像所有电视广告里的薯片那样的，“咔嚓”。迪克僵硬的把头转向身后，把视线集中在墨绿色的独立沙发上，然后对焦。

“达米安！！！”迪克尖叫一声，失去重心以一种滑稽的姿势倒在他从超市淘来的减价地毯上。这可不比韦恩宅邸里的高档地毯，他呻吟起来，顾不得从惊吓中恢复去维持一个长辈应有的威严。他看起来蠢透了，脊柱着地，屁股对着天花板，正努力伸长脖子从两腿之间试图用最凶狠的目光瞪着那个坐在他沙发上的小恶魔：“你在这里做什么！？”

那个长着犄角和尾巴的小混蛋把那袋薯片放在了沙发上，拍了拍手打开起居室的灯，不紧不慢的朝迪克走过来。达米安穿着小号的西装，领带一丝不苟的贴在胸口，还有他的袖口和皮鞋也都完美无缺；而迪克的制服还挂在脚踝上，全身上下剥得只剩一条内裤。

达米安居高临下的看着他，而他像是一个骨骼柔软却缺乏运动天赋的体操初学者，或者是一个在地铁里把自己拗成奇艺造型的流浪艺人。“我实在不忍心打扰你的'独角戏'，你看起来格外的投入。”男孩并没有为兄长伸出援手的意思，而是将胳膊抱在胸前充满威严的审视着他，“继续，格雷森，不必为我放下你手头的事情。”

“你是怎么进来的？”迪克挣扎着从地毯上爬起来，此刻男孩颇为绅士的降下一边膝盖，蹲下身把迪克扶坐起来。

“从窗户进来。”男孩言简意赅的答道。  
迪克崩溃的捂住头，激动地叫嚷：“从窗户进来？你就不能别像蝙蝠侠那样专门从窗户袭击别人的公寓吗！”

“我会是蝙蝠侠。”达米安的手抓着迪克的膝盖，认真的直视着迪克的眼睛，“我很高兴延续了蝙蝠侠的传统。我很快会成为蝙蝠侠，而那个时候你别忘了，格雷森，你要做我的罗宾。”

男孩的表情在背光时有些可怕，迪克忍不住咽了口哽在喉头的唾沫。达米安在百分之九十九的情况下都是认真的，而另外百分之一的情况都是在认真的挖苦他。可刚才的认真大概不合时宜，以至于男孩的话语显得另类专制。迪克退让了一步：“有门，你知道的吧？”男孩鄙夷的看着迪克，仿佛许久不见他的智商退化到了另一个等级，达米安一脸难以置信的挖苦到：“我要是能从门进来就不必走窗户了。”

“别动。”达米安的声音突然降低了好几度，听起来无比严肃，迪克想说点什么但成功被男孩严肃吓到了。他屏息凝神，看着达米安把一只手伸向他的侧脸，好像一个等待别人从自己头发上取下毛毛虫的小女生那样不敢动弹。

达米安用指甲嫌弃的捏着一个混合着其他颜色的薄片递到他眼前：“一张废纸？”达米安难以置信的看着迪克，然后飞快的甩掉了那片可怕的垃圾。男孩的鼻尖动了动，小小的眉头拧成一团，用嫌恶失望的语气质问：“格雷森，你真恶心。你是在垃圾堆里亲热了大半夜吗？”

“嘿，你在想什么达米安？我只是和罪犯在垃圾回收处打了一架！哦……”迪克用双手抓住达米安的手，用双唇含住，然后伸出舌尖在男孩沾着香料的手指上飞快的舔了一下——“这个牌子的薯片才推出的新口味？蜜汁烤肉味，我还没来得及去买。”

达米安愣了半秒，然后猛的挣脱迪克，看起来像是受到了奇耻大辱，脸猛然间涨成熟透的番茄。“格雷森，你他妈的在做什么？”男孩抓着手指用最可怕的声调像长者咆哮，仿佛迪克刚才化身携带瘟疫的恶犬在自己身上狠狠咬了一口。那要命的嘴唇和舌头看起来像他早上夹在茶饼上的树莓一样丰沛多汁，但达米安直觉坚信咬下去会让人一口毙。达米安心潮澎湃，他从没想过迪克会愚蠢无知到像那些电影里情人诱惑彼此的桥段那样去舔他，哪怕是无意的。哦，母亲，他被毒蛇咬了，就要毒发身亡了——

“别那么大惊小怪，Little D。说实话，你怎么会在这里？布鲁斯呢？”迪克把地上的夜翼制服捡起来堆放在沙发上。

男孩退回到被他清理出完整空间的独立沙发上，高傲的回答兄长的疑惑：“今天韦恩集团在晚会上发布了新产品，地点在布鲁德海文。我提前退出了那个无聊的晚会。”

迪克的声音突然变得刻薄起来：“所以你一直坐在我的沙发上，就那么看着我回来、宽衣解带，像看脱衣舞那样似的？嗯哼，还不开灯，想要故意看我出丑？”迪克恶狠狠地朝达米安扑过去，然后夺走了男孩大腿上的那袋薯片。

“啧，你没有看见我大概是因为你的脏衣服堆得到处都是。”男孩嫌弃的别过脸，再次审视迪克的房间，“格雷森，你看起来像是个垃圾袋，闻起来也是。还有你的屋子，看起来也像垃圾堆，真难想象人类居然能在这样的环境里生存。”接着男孩脸上呈现出可怕的嘲讽，“你居然还在你的衣柜里塞满蝙蝠内裤——”

“哦，停下来？达米安，谁准你进入我的卧室的？”迪克满脸通红地扑过去捶打达米安，导致薯片的包装袋掉落在地毯上。迪克懊丧的低号了一声，五官全部痛苦的搅到了一起，好像谁给他的肚子上狠狠来了一拳：“我可是要工作的人，而且我也没有阿尔弗雷德帮我料理家务。”

达米安捂住眼睛不去看迪克撅着他罪恶的屁股在地上小心翼翼的处理薯片碎屑的景象，好像迪克的身体是美杜莎的脸，而后者继续唠唠叨叨的诉说着地毯上的碎屑将有多难处理，他还没有吸尘器……“冰箱里有甜甜圈和蛋糕。”达米安决定让趴在地上的年长者闭嘴，好让自己的耳朵清闲一会。

男人惊喜的抬头，好像看见救世主为犹太人分开深海那般眼睛闪闪发光。迪克再次扑上来，却被达米安推开：“离我远点，格雷森，你好臭。”男孩抓住迪克挥舞的双手，神气的命令道，“去把你处理干净。不，不，你这个疯子，别在我面前脱的一丝不挂。格雷森，你需要一个心理医生。”

“达米安，别害羞。我们曾经是搭档，别忘了。而且这是在我的屋子里。”迪克看起来完全活了过来，两只眼睛像火焰燃烧的内焰一样跃动。男人冲进卧室翻动了一会，然后郑重而愉悦的把一个银色的小东西放进达米安的手心里，那是一枚——

钥匙。

“达米安，这是我公寓的钥匙，我很乐意你来布鲁德海文拜访我，下次你就可以不必从窗户进来了。好了，我要去洗澡了，如果你要吃甜甜圈请务必给我留一个。”

“啧，没有我你该怎么办？”达米安勾着嘴角目送呱噪的长者转身闪进浴室里，接着低头看看向手心里那个闪闪发光的小东西。一切来得太突然，男孩还无法消化一切，他从来没有想过一顿夜宵就能带来如此巨大回报。格雷森吮吸了他的手指，还邀请他与他同住？但是格雷森的公寓太小了，他是不是该在布鲁德海文买一个大一点的房子？还是让迪克搬回哥谭？

……

浴室里传来哗哗的水声，迪克和达米安的心情都不错。达米安若无其事的举起食指在嘴唇上按了按，接着舌尖飞速掠过指腹。男孩红着脸看向窗外的月亮，抿着嘴唇低吟了一声：  
“……不算太差。”


End file.
